


Day 8: Prostitution/Sex work

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Series: Kinktober2019 [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Anal, Cages, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Derogatory Language, Explicit Rape, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Implied Oral, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Torture, POV First Person, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Restraints, Sadism, Sexual Torture, Sexual Violence, Vaginal, Werewolves are considered inferior, blinded Erica, implied Erica Reyes/Others, implied fisting, implied gang rape, referring to a person as it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: When Gerard posts the (edited and shortened) video the description is going to read:I treat my bitch's dripping cunt to a spanking and a fuck.and for a while it'll be their most popular





	Day 8: Prostitution/Sex work

**Author's Note:**

> This work has no redeeming qualities whatsoever and I might have forgotten some tags (if so, I apologize. Let me know and I'll fix it). If you do read kudos and comments are welcomed.
> 
> A while ago I thought of this AU where supernatural creatures (and their supporters) didn't have any rights. Most of them would be hunted down and captured. The Argents (and others like them), owning a huge media conglomerate, would buy them and force them to star in extremely violent, pornographic movies. Anything somebody would be willing to pay for the Argents could and would deliver.  
I'll probably never get around to actually write it, but here's a tiny snippet of something that would belong in that 'verse
> 
> On the "blinded Erica" tag: At some point prior to this fic, Erica's eyes have been surgically removed bc sometimes Gerard wants her to be unable to see without having to blindfold her.
> 
> And final warning in case you somehow missed it: This fic contains graphic, sexual violence/rape and the victim being referred to only as "it", "bitch" and "filthy animal"

”Please Master, I’ve been good,” my bitch sobs as I twist the nipple sucker one final time. I look over at my guests, fucked out and exhausted after four days of playing; it’s right, it _has_ been good, taking them all so prettily and without resistance, but that hardly means we’re done. I smile into its unseeing eyes and attach the second one, twisting until tears wet its skin which I use to moisten the last before placing it over its clit. The bitch’s breath hitches and its body seizes in anticipation and as the kind man I am I twist until it screams.

I step back to admire both my and my guests’ work. Its once lush, blonde hair hangs greasy and lifeless - like in the picture from before it became a filthy animal - down the table, skin tear stained and pale except around its mouth where the red lipstick has smeared, its lips cracked and painted in streaks of milk-white. Arms and torso are riddled with gashes, most of which have stopped bleeding, the legs bear no unhealed marks as we hadn’t used wolfbane infused whips on them.

“Look at you,” there’s fond disgust lacing my voice as I trace the edges of its torn ass, remembering the sight of somebody fucking into it between two fists, “and still begging for more like a cat in heat, weren’t you?” It defiantly keeps crying instead of answering, so I yank at the suckers on its chest and repeats my question.

“Yes Master. More, please,” its face is a mess of tears and snot its body shaking in its restraints; I grin and begin to free its nipples, flicks them a few times to revel in its pained gasps. They’re dark and engorged, a few droplets of blood welled to the surface that I lick off, nip and bite and scratch them with my stubble. “Pl-pl-please Master,” its voice breaks on yet another scream when I attach clamps to her nipples while biting at its chest, some of my guests making protesting sounds at the noise.

I make quick work of the rest of the tower and soon its nipples are stretched as far as possible; by now its voice has given out and it’s just crying silently. Once again I take a step back to admire it; its ass doesn’t seem as torn as before and I consider it for a moment before I reach for the biggest plug I bothered getting out in preparation for the party. Even expanded to its fullest I still worry it might disappear inside, but when I let go it stays where it’s supposed to.

Satisfied I turn my attention to its neglected cunt. The clit in the sucker is nearly as big as its nipples and there are fluids steadily dripping out around the rowan dildo the bitch had begged for earlier. I slap its right tit making the whole tower move and pull at its nipples, the clamps digging viciously into the tender flesh, its lips parting around a silent moan. Removing the final sucker is surprisingly difficult, as if it won’t leave its cosy nest but with a victorious cry I get it off, letting my crop dance across the cunt.

The first lands on the enlarged clit, then the lips of its cunt. Droplets of fluid fly around me as I let the crop fall again and again and again. When my arm tire I take a short break to wrap the spreader around its thighs and fasten the pins to the swollen lips. I work over its hole, determined to clean it of the semen still inside her, with a few detours over its clit; the bitch shivers, its cunt wet and inviting, my cock straining in my pants and I decide it has been good enough to deserve a reward. I land a final blow and let the crop fall to the floor as I pull the rowan from its cunt and replace it with my cock.

It’s not as tight as it was four days ago, but it still feels amazing around my throbbing cock, the cunt contracting around me as I chase my release, the tower moving with me pulling at its chest while I pull out and then slams back inside, pressure building at the base of my spine, my balls no longer slapping against its ass as they pulls closer to my body and with a final snap of my hips I empty inside it.

For a while I just float on my endorphin high but then the tower presses uncomfortably against my chest where I’m slumping over it so I get to my feet, wipe off my spent cock and put it back inside my pants; looking at the clenching cunt makes it twitch in interest but I’m far too old to be able to get it up any time soon. Instead I grab the shower head and make sure to aim at both cunt and clit and then proceeds to clean it; the bitch finds its voice momentarily half an hour in and shortly after I decide it’s clean enough and release the chains.

On shaking legs it gets off of the table, body visibly healing now there’s no wolfsbane on it, and turns towards its bed. I click my tongue disapprovingly and grabs the ring of its collar, watching the spike dig into its neck.  
“What does this say?” I yank at it for emphasis, her voice barely louder than a whisper when she answers.

“F-filthy animal,” there’s a questioning lilt to its voice, after all it has several collars with different name tags and it’s not as if the bitch’s able to see them any more. I grin and with my grip pulls it to the floor.

“And do filthy animals walk like humans?” I get my answer when it drops to its hands and knees and start crawling in the same direction as before; I follow, watching the plug bouncing in its ass, its still dripping cunt and the occasional droplet of blood falling from the stretched nipples.

Its cage has been left open and it obediently backs inside, with legs bend parallel with the bars and feet against the top its cunt is pressed against the bars and I can unclip the spreader from its thighs and wrap them around the corners of the cage, spreading its cunt wide and inviting. There’s a whimper from the bitch that I ignore - I, too, am tired after the last couple of days - and keep getting it ready for sleep.

I tilt my head considering whether or not to remove the tower still pulling at its tits, but ultimately decide to leave it as a reward. Lastly I grab its sleeping muzzle; pointed ends to go in its nose on an open ring keeping its mouth ready for service and unable to bite. I close the cage and secure the muzzle to the bars, then turn on its night light in case my guests come looking.

I go to bed and dream about the things I’ll do when it’s just me and my bitch alone in the house once more.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Is there something in particular you'd like me to write? For kinktober or in general? Leave me a comment and I'll give it a shot  
(if you're too shy to leave a prompt as a comment here you can send me a mail at madhatter9112@gmail.com (but take into account that I rarely check that) and make a note that you wish to remain anonymous  
I _swear_ I can write nice things.. and things not in 1st person POV


End file.
